Mitsuki III
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: First Summary inside enjoy! Second Summary inside as well :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: This cell was my hell I wanted to protect everyone,but it looks like the moon is going to see my death._**

Me:This story doesn't take place on none of the yugioh gx episodes,because in the dark world the comment will be like the moon over there. Oh! This chapter might be short,but this part of the series is 2 chapters~

Marina:What about your other stories? Don't tell me you aren't going to finish A mystery that has to be solved!

Me:o_0 I forgot that one! I was very busy with how it all began...I forgot that one *pouts*

Marina:Well anyways Why did you use the japaness name?

Me:I like them that's why. Any ways Disclamer time~

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh Gx.**_

__Marina :Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asuka's POV<strong>_

This place it was suppose to be a safe heaven for children,but it turn into hell when darkness won against the young prince who quickly became king when his parents pass away. A rebellion against the king and his companions,but it failed I was captured and torture everyday.

"Girly why don't you become a pet for the king? He will surely enjoy you." One of the guard says walking to my cell.

"I will not disgrace my people!" I told him angrily ignoring the pain that was coursing thru my body.

"Humph is your lost. Even so I won't mind having some fun with you." The guard says with a mischievous smirk. I was going to retort when the dungeon door is open. You could hear the hinges give a painful scream. The guard bow's down. "My lord." He says in respectful tone.

I glare at the figure right in front of me. His cold honey gold eyes look at me as I was a pest or an annoying creature.

"My Asuka I presume?" The king asks me.

"Yes Judai?" I ask him knowing he hates being called by his real name. He glares at me with hate on his eyes.

"I see you still address me with that pathetic name. When you know my new name is Haou." Haou says to me walking near the cell's bars that divides us.

"You will always be Judai to me. Even if you change your name to Ass." I told him icily. He chuckle and turns to the guard.

"Don't torture her much you know her death sentence is in a few days." Haou says to the guard who salut's him. "I'll enjoy watching you choke to death,and looking at me with lifeless eyes." Haou says to me with a evil smirk. He walks out of the dungeon. I hear the guard whistle and turn to me.

"You seem to know some stuff about the king." The guard says in my direction. I look away from him to see the only window in this hell hole. Even if it was to high to reach and it had bar's preventing for me to escape this place.

"He use to be a kind prince when I meet him." I told the guard looking to said mirror to see the full moon shine on me. "But that was years ago. We both have different ideals." I look at the guard telling him this.

"But it seems your ideal's and the people you thought you could trust sell you out." The guard points out. I sigh knowing it was the truth,but I was the one who let them sell me out. I wanted to protect the people who I love even if it means dying.

"Yes I know,but it looks like the town is empty...Only a few people stayed." I told him,in which he nods.

"Half the towns people left this village,but the others are just mere toys for us to play with." The guard says to me with a play full smirk.

"What's your name?" I ask him. He blinks in surprise his orange eyes and his mouth only being seeing from the black hood he was wearing.

"Jehu that's all you need to know." Jehu says with a smirk.

"I don't care. I'm not going to get information out of you Jehu." I tell him sincerely.

"You look like your ready to die hang." Jehu points out.

"As long as my love ones are safe. I accepted death ever since they sold me out." I tell him siting down on the cold floor. Ignoring the clothes I was wearing.

"I see. You should of being a fine warrior on the kings side you know?" Jehu says looking away,but to another cell in which another girl my age was held. She looked broken not wanting to live anymore.

"I would never work with that bastard!" I tell him icily punching the floor.

"Well I tried switching your mind to join us,but it seems death is calling you out." Jehu tells me.

"Yes." I say curling up on the floor trying to get some sleep.

The days pass quickly in this hell hole. The day for my execution was tomorrow,but today I had a visitor and it was Judai himself showing how he really looks. He has 2 toned hair just like I remember his younger kid self to have,but this time he had long bangs adorning his cheeks. From the young kid I knew that was nice and caring he grow ed up into an adult who turn bitter and full of hate towards everyone.

"What you want?" I ask him icily knowing tomorrow was the day.

"Tomorrow night your going to be hang. Any final words you want to tell me?" Haou asks me with a cold emotionless face.

"Yes...Actually I do." I say to him walking to the bar's separating us.

"Then do tell." Haou say bored.

"Even if you hate my guts...In the future we will meet again...and we will both fall in love. Hate works in weird ways same with love Judai." I tell him with a smirk. He snorts rudely.

"Even if we meet in the future I'll still hate you and it's going to be like wise on your side." Haou says glaring at me.

"Yeah right...Only time will tell wouldn't it?" I say to him giving him my back and looking around my cell.

"Your pathetic you know?" Haou asks me.

"I'm human just like you...So we are both pathetic Judai...You let darkness take over your heart." I say to him closing my eyes. "You pushed every one who cared for you dearly away...Even your closest friends that still work for you." I tell him enjoying my last moments playing his mind like that.

"I don't need any one. The power I have know it's my companion and it will never betray me like you did Asuka." Haou says icily. I give him a short sour laugh.

"I had my reason Judai...You where hurting my family and my dear friends what you wanted me to do? Play spy for you against the rebellion? I don't think so!" I tell him icily glaring at the floor.

"Humph you would of being a great piece on my kingdom,but alas like every rebellious teenage brat. You have to learn your lesson." Haou says leaving the dungeon. I take a deep breath knowing full well what the lesson was.

"Don't be afraid...You guys might see each other in the future." The girl in the other cell says to me. I look at her and she was giving me an empty smile. "You don't know how life works." She says to me with her baby blue eyes shining with tears.

"Yeah..." I tell her siting down waiting for sleep to take over me.

That day...Went pretty fast I was giving a white kimono to wear. I quickly put it on,when I finish doing so Jehu comes and times my hands behind me with a rope.

"It's time to go." Jehu says with no emotion on his voice. I nod as we both walk out of the dungeon to the hill where my execution was. I look at the sky to see the full moon shining brighter than before.

Jehu walks me to a stage that was made of wood and the barrel I was suppose to stand on it. I look to see that the rope was waiting for my neck. I sigh and climb the stage and stand next to the barrel. Jehu swiftly picks me up and puts me on top of the barrel on a siting position. I stand up on the barrel and look directly at the audience...The only audience was Judai himself. I feel something around my neck,and I look down seeing the rope already there.

"This is the execution of Asuka Tenjoin. A rebellious town person who was against the kings ideal's and purpose in living for the towns people. Today we will hang her. Miss Tenjoin do you have something to say?" Jehu asks me when he finishes that little speech. I nod and look at the full moon.

"Today is my execution...I don't regret anything in my life..I fought for what I wanted and what I wanted to protect,but mark my words...Judai we will see each other in the future! With the full moon as my witness we will fall in love in the future even if you deny it now...You can't deny it on the future...Because people change." I say glaring at him while he glares right back at me. I look at the full moon praying to what I said will come true. That's when the barrel is kick and my body fells,but it doesn't touch the ground...Everything feels heavy...my eye lids drop indicating that Judai won't have my lifeless eyes look at him. That night with the full moon watching me die from being hang by the king...That promise will come true I have a feeling it will.

* * *

><p>Me:Like I said before it might be short,but the next chapter is going to be long why? Because in the next chapter is-*mouth gets covered by Marinas hand*<p>

Marina:Don't be a snitch!*puts her hands to her side and glares at me*

Me:Sorry!

Me&Marina:Read and Review!

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Today at this full moon we both promise to become better people than our past self's we will make a better future for the both of us.**_

__Me:Here is the second part! It has being in my mind all night yesterday and today x3 So I wrote it ~ I won't ruined the surprise for you guys~ This part takes place in the future...That's all that I'm saying~

Marina:Yeah you better!

Me:Shut it and do the Disclamer I'm to lazy to do it and hungry x3

Marina:Disclamer Blueredrosa23 Doesn't own Yugioh Gx...Because she is a loser.

Me:Thanks for calling me a loser Marina!*smiles*

Marina:*Facepalms*Only you will take that as a compliment.

Me&Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asuka's POV<strong>_

I gasp out loud and clutch my neck quickly with my hands. I forgot where I was and every thing. I close my eyes trying to forget that nightmare that has pledge my mind weeks ago. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down,but it doesn't work when some one slams a rule into a wooden desk. I prey one eye open to see the rule on top of my desk. I follow the rule with my eyes until it reaches a feminine hand. I gasp in surprise I fallen asleep in class...and Miss Hibiki caught me.

"I'm sorry Miss Hibiki I didn't mean to sleep in your class." I told her sincerely in which she just sighs and rubs her temples with her free hand.

"Miss Tenjoin this have being gone long enough! I don't want to hear your excuse this time for your lack of sleep. Today your going to stay with me after school!" Miss Hibiki says angrily walking to the front of the class. The bell rang indicating this class was finish and we could go home

"Asu-chan!" I hear my best friend scream next to me almost getting me deaf. "This is like your seventh time sleeping in Miss Hibiki's class...Was it that nightmare again?" I look at my childhood friend Marina who was worried sick when she ask me.

"Yes...It was the same nightmare...It continues to come to me,but what caught my attention is what my past self told the young king." I tell her laying my head on the desk.

"What did she said to him?" Marina asks curious.

"We will fall in love in the future...That's what she last said on her thoughts...Before she died." I tell Marina who pats me in the head like a big sister will do to her little sister.

"It's weird those nightmare started when the new kid came to school a few weeks ago." Marina says in a thinking manner. I never paid attention to it,but know I want to know who is this new kid.

"Do you know his name?" I ask her.

"Yeah it was I think Judai Yuki or something." Marina says while collecting her things. I tense up when I hear the name..No it couldn't be...could it?

"Judai...That was the kings name in my nightmare!" I tell her standing up and looking at the desk in front of me.

"How weird,but Asu-chan I got to leave you know." Marina says shyly playing with her thumbs.

"Just go with your date with Johan I'll be fine. Miss Hibiki won't torture me." I say cringing on the word torture.

"Alright,but if something happens call me okay?" Marina says to me in which I nod.

"I promise~" I tell her with a smile. She nods and leaves the class room leaving me alone in it. I sigh and sit back down. A new kid that came a few weeks ago...And I have being the same nightmare a few weeks ago as well. This is just to weird! Is it a sign? I hear the class room open and see Miss Hibiki enter the class room with a lot of papers. I look at her with a curious stare. She looks at me and grins as she places the papers on her deck and with her hand beckons me to go where she is.

"So what is my punishment?" I ask her. She points to the stack of papers in her desk.

"To grade this papers." Miss Hibiki says while handing me a set of keys. "And as well to lock up the door,because I'm leaving early to go to the hospital to see my younger brother. Is that alright Miss Tenjoin?" Miss Hibiki asks me.

"It's alright." I tell her when I start grading. She walks out of the class room. I sigh trying to concentrate on grading the papers instead of the dream.

"We will fall in love in the future." I say to myself thinking why she said that..before she died. I sigh sadly and work hard on these stupid papers.

_**(30 minutes later)**_

"Ahh finally!" I say triumphant to finish this paper work. I sigh and stretch my hands. Even thought I want to be a teacher this is actually a lot of work. "Time to go home the long way." I say.

I walk out of the school to see nighttime was coming. I sigh in the school I go we get out pretty late in the afternoon. I start walking to the Bus stop with a tired atmosphere around me. When I reach the Bus stop I see an elderly couple cuddling each other. It look so cute if I say so myself. A warm smile spreads in my face,but something caught me off guard when the old man points to the sky.

"Look Haniko it seems we are going to have a full moon tonight." The old man says to his wife.

"Yes my darling Nosuke." Haniko tells her husband. I look at the sky quickly almost snapping my neck on the progress. I stare at shock at the full moon shining brightly. I continue to look at it while walking. I accidentally bump into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I tell that person not tearing my eyes of the full moon and having my thoughts echo what she told the king when she died.

"It's alright. You weren't paying attention...Like right now as well." I hear a voice that I only heard on my nightmares. I slowly look at him to almost scream. It was the young King I saw on my nightmares in front of me giving me a warm grin. He had the same 2 toned hair and the bangs covering his cheeks..He did look like that Haou or Judai guy in my nightmare,but something caught me off guard. His eyes weren't cold honey gold colored eyes,instead they were warm chocolate brown colored. "Is something wrong?" He asks me concerned.

"N-o I'm fine! Just a little shaken up that's all!" I tell him acting normal. He raise one of his eye brows at me. I give him a nervous laugh wishing that the earth will open up now and eat me up like right now!

"You don't seem alright. Mhm do you go to Terra High as well?" He asks me pointing to my uniform. I look at my uniform and then to what his wearing. I mentally cringe he was wearing the boys version of the uniform I was wearing.

"Ye-ah! What a coincidence." I tell him giving him a polite smile.

"My name's is Judai Yuki. What's yours?" Judai asks me. My face turns pale when I hear his name,but I quickly shrug it off.

"Mines Asuka Tenjoin." I tell him. I see him raise his hand waiting for me to shake it. Which I do,but when I touch his hand I get a little shock by touching his hand and my heart starts beating fast. In my mind I hear those words echo '_We__will__fall__in__love__in__the__future'_I gulp not wanting for that to be real. I quickly let go of his hand,but I notice he is analyzing me from head to toe.

"You look familiar...Have we meet before?" Judai asks me with a thinking face.

"No." I say rather to quickly,but not shouting it like some other people will.

"Oh. Really?" Judai asks looking at me innocently. That's when something weird happens between us we stare at each other like we we're in a trance.

"Aww young love dear!" Haniko said to her husband a little to loud. I quickly break the trance hold and look at the moon not wanting to look at him.

"That was weird." Judai says to himself.

"You could say that again." I say to him with a frown. I see the bus in the distance coming our way. It stops in front of Judai and I.

"Ladies first Asuka-san." Judai says to me politely.

"Thanks." I tell him and walk inside and pay before siting down. I sit next to a window shield and look outside. I notice Judai wasn't going to get on this Bus. "He must be waiting for the other one." I say to myself. I close my eyes thinking hard now. When the bus arrives in the street I live. I quickly get off it and run home slamming the door in progress.

"Oh my Asuka dear whats wrong?" My grandmother says from the living room. I take a deep breath and walk to her. I couldn't take it anymore! I know I hate getting help from others,but I need to know!

"Grandma do you know about our family history? You know like in the past?" I ask her crossing my fingers for luck.

"Yes I do dear. Why do you ask?" My grandmother responds and asks me.

"Because I want to hear it." I tell her with a serious face. I want to learn if that nightmare is really a nightmare or something else.

"My my why the sudden change of heart? You never did care for our family back story and know your asking to know. Is something bothering you Asuka?" My grandmother asks concerned.

"I'm fine grandma. No worries...I just want to learn that's all." I tell her. There was a short pause on her side. She stands up and walks to a book shelve we have in the living room. I look at her with curiosity written on my face. From the book shelve she takes out a worn out book and places it on the living room table.

"This book contains our history. We don't give the youngster this book,because it might turn into dust you know?" My grandmother says with a play full smile. I nod and gently pick it up leaving my grandma alone in the living room. I walk upstairs to get to my room when I reach it I plop down on my bed and open the book.

I skim thru the pages with a bored look until I stop on one page. My name was written there. It told my past self story there. I gulp no ready if I could read it,but it was now our never! I start reading it out loud.

"There once was a young rebellion called Asuka who went against the young King in order to protect her family and friends. She was sell out by said people,but for a reason only she knew that reason. Everyone was fond of her even the young king before he turn into this so called person Haou. It says in legend that they both we're to be reincarnated on a certain time line just to make the promise she made to the full moon come true." I stop reading out loud and frown. You have got to be kidding me! But wait it said time line...Which time line? I continue to read out loud. "She was last seeing on a dungeon with a girl with baby blue eyes. This girl was a the witch of the village. She over heard her final words and made the promise into a curse for the both of them. The girl placed a curse on Asuka and Judai. We the towns people of this new city confirmed it when the witch escaped and talk to Asuka's father and told him this. She new her deed was a wrong deed,but she was in Asuka's side since she saw her being beaten up almost everyday and putting resistance. The witch looked up to Asuka,because of her courage so she wanted to help her get her revenge on the King." I quickly close the book and put in on my bed side table.

"Why would she do that? Was my past self full of hate for the young king? That those words she told him was to get her revenge on him?" I ask myself that looking at the wall with a blank expression. I wanted answers for this question so I quickly pick up the book and began to read we're I stoped.

"As the witch spoke this words. She spoke other words as well. She new Asuka's true feeling for Judai and Judai feelings even thought the darkness ate his heart up,because he was in pain of loosing his beloved father and mother. They both loved each other,but the change the King made..It change the feeling of love Asuka had for him to hate. She wanted to hurt him in so many ways for killing her older brother Fubuki and her childhood best friend Aoi. She was also full of grief on the lost of the people she cared for. Her cousin Asuno was in her side as well,but he was told to sell her out so the towns people could escape. At first Asuno didn't want to,but he complied when Asuka told him it was okay. In my thoughts if she wasn't full of grief she could of saved the young kings dark heart,but it turn out like this." I say out loud. I quickly skim thru the book in search for the witch's name,but it wasn't there.

She wanted revenge,because she lost the people she cared for dearly and the last person she had was her cousin and father so...she told her cousin it was okay to sell her out. I put my legs to my chest and lay my head on my knees.

"She wants me to have revenge against Judai,but I can't! I don't even know him for pete sake!" I tell myself angrily. "Why did that witch,put that stupid curse anyways!" I say biting my lower lip not wanting to cry. I'm an independent person...I don't want any one helping me find or force me to love some one,and at the same time I don't have that kind of heart! I lay on my bed with a frown attach in my lips. Sleep was coming to me rather quickly...No I didn't want to go to sleep..if I do...that nightmare...or her memory will come to me,but sleep wins.

_**Inside dream.**_

It was all dark in my dream. I only hear footsteps on this dream. I hear a giggle behind me and I turned a round to see a hooded figure with baby blue eyes looking at me.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"My name is none of your concern now lady Asuka." She tells me with an empty voice.

"It is! If you know my name!" I tell her angrily she giggles and walks to me. I step a little back not knowing if I could trust her at all.

"Okay if you desperately want to know my name fine! I'm Kuro..I have no last name,because my parents abandoned me on the streets." Kuro tells me taking off her hood revealing dark locks that reach to her waist her bangs where on both sides of her cheeks. She look so innocent and kind. "I'm the witch your ancestor meets on that dungeon." Kuro says playing nervously with one of her black locks.

"Why?" I ask her in a quiet tone.

"Come again?" Kuro asks nervously.

"Why do you made that promise to a curse! I don't have the heart to hurt a person emotionally!" I tell her angrily. She epps and plays with her thumbs like a small child.

"I'm soo sorry! The curse was misinterpreted! Your not suppose to hurt his feelings! Instead accept who he is know!" Kuro says with tears on her baby blue eyes. I calm down a little bit and walk to her.

"Shh don't cry. It's alright thank you for telling me this,but accept him to who is he know? I don't get it?" I tell her with a confused expression.

"Your having your past self memories right?" Kuro ask me. I nod and she continues on. "Will you accept him...even if he was the reincarnation of Haou...The one who almost stoled everything dear from you out of sheer pleasure?" Kuro asks me with concerned.

"He isn't like Haou at all...he seems different from the Judai I see in my dreams. He is more kinder." I tell her.

"Even if he kinder. He knows what his ancestor did same with his family. He is ashamed to be called Judai,because what his ancestor did. He doesn't know that your ancestor was the one who betrayed him to protect the last of the people she loved. I didn't give him those horrid memories,but today you are talking to me,so tonight he is going to dream about his past self and your past self." Kuro says with a sad smile.

"So he is going to learn...about Haou's past?" I ask her.

"Yes and this time you will be there for him,when he learns little by little." Kuro says,but she pauses and looks at me with a serious face. "And this time you both will accept each other and fall in love like you we're suppose to back then." She tells me before disappearing. I look at the place she was with a shock expression.

"So there's no way out? Huh...I never thought my plain boring life will turn like this." I say to myself.

_**Out of dream**_

I yawn feeling quite refresh,because I had a good night sleep. That nightmare..no memory didn't hunt,instead I saw how the witch look like and she explained a little bit. I quickly get out off bed to go to school and tell Marina about this.

_**Weeks goes by**_

Winter is here and it's pretty chilly. I haven't had those memory flash to me in my dreams except I gave Judai some time alone,because he seems so tired. I feel sorry for him,but we both need to learn about our past self's. I walk quietly to the roof of the school wanting to skip today. I open the door and let the chilly air hit my face. Thank God I was wearing the school sweater that the school provides for winter time. I look around and see Judai looking at the horizon with a blank expression.

"Judai-san?" I ask him quietly standing behind him.

"I was a monster Asuka...I killed everything you cared for in your past life." Judai tells me not looking at me.

"That's all in the past Judai-san. We are in the future know,so we could forget about that tragic event." I tell him sincerely. I already accept him and my past self. Know it was his turn to accept me and his past self.

"It's easy for you to forget...I executed you,instead of just letting you go." Judai says turning to me with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"You where posses by darkness and power Judai...It happens to people." I tell him dropping the san. He growls at me.

"I was weak..I let darkness take over me,because I thought I was alone in the world..When in reality there we're people who cared for me." Judai says with sour smile. I sigh rubbing my temples in frustration.

"I'm sorry." I tell him walking to him while he backs away from me and hisses at me.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry Asuka!" He tells me angrily. His back hits a wall that it was in the roof and he looks up. "I'm the trap rat." He says to himself. I sigh and with my hands cage him there even thought he was taller then me. I knew he couldn't hurt me.

"Come on Judai snap out of it! It's on the past! We could make a new future to..." I stop myself blushing and looking at the black sweater he was wearing. I grind my teeth in embarrassment...This feelings always come out of nowhere.

"Maybe your right Asuka,but I just.." I cut him and angrily tell him. "Haou and you are different people! You guys might look the same have the same name,but..Haou lost the person he loved due to darkness while you still have her." I tell him blushing.

"Asuka.." Judai says in a soft voice.

"If you continue to say more negative stuff I swear I'm going to slap you so hard until you realize you guys are different...We can make a new future no more hate between us..Not hiding our true feelings and accepting who we are." I tell him not looking at him at all. I trying to cheer him up by loosing my pride right there. A hand was place on my left cheek stroking it softly. I close my eyes enjoy the touch.

"Maybe your right Asuka...We can make a new future..together and forget about the past right? The past is the past." Judai tells me with a gentle voice.

"Yes. That's what I was waiting for you to say idiot." I tell him. He grabs my chin with the hand that was softly stroking my cheek to making me look up to him. I look at his chocolate brown eyes that we're full of love and new hope. He starts to lean and brushes his lips on mines. A shudder of delight runs thru my body and a blush creeps into my cheeks making them a rosy color. That's when he kisses me passionately. My mind went blank when he did this action. My arms circle his neck and I start playing with the spikes on the back of his hair. He deepens the kiss and smiles I growl at him feeling his smile. The kiss ends like in 45 seconds,but for both of us it felt like an eternity.

"Asuka...I love you." Judai suddenly tells me gasping for air.

"I love you too Judai" I tell him wearing a warm smile in my face. He buries his face on the crook of my neck. I sigh and continue to play with the spikes. This happened so fast,but I knew this was going to happen,but first there's something I must do.

The day went by fast thanks to Judai. We both walk with our finger inter wide and my free hand had a white rose. The full moon was in the sky shinning brightly on us. We we're both on top of a cliff...but not any cliff...It was the cliff where my past self was executed. I let go of Judai's hand and walk to the center of the cliff placing the white rose on the floor.

"Your promise was made true...The full moon gave us what you always wanted...And you always wanted Haou." I say out loud kneeling in front of the white rose my eyes where close and I look as if I was praying. "Know that we are together we want your blessings...I'm sorry that you couldn't get what you wanted and that you lost everything...You never gave it a try and tried to help Haou,but your future self did." I finish standing up and looking at the full moon. Judai walks to me and stands next to me looking at the full moon.

"This time we will continue with our lives as we we're,but as a couple." Judai says to the full moon with a warm smile.

"This time no one is going to die our get betrayed by the person he or she loves." I say to the full moon as well with a grin.

"This time we promise that we won't let darkness over take our heart,because we are there for each other." Judai and I say together looking at each other.

"Past me you we're full of grief that you failed to notice what you really wanted when you we're small." I say closing my eyes.

"Past me..the darkness corrupted your heart it took away all your emotions,but let you only one emotion and that was hate,but you always wanted that person..but you we're to stubborn to accept that feeling and afraid." Judai says hugging me by my waist bringing me close to him.

"This time we will live our own way. The past is the past so tonight full moon..We let go of the past and head on to the future." I say looking at Judai with a warm smile. "Right Judai?" I ask him.

"Yup~" Judai says cheerfully. We both turn to the full moon and bow down in respect.

Tonight we both learned to let go of the past and to let go of those false emotions...We have grown up to become better people then our past self's. So full moon watch us from the heavens as our lives continue together in making a better future for the both of us.

* * *

><p>Me:So how did you guys like it! *jumps up and down due to excitment and caffeine*<p>

Marina:*Sweat drops*How many cups of coffee?

Me:...4? So what! They were good~

Marina:*sighs* Coffee addict.

Me:Believe it! I hope you guys enjoy this part of the story. And sorry for killing Asuka on the first chapter!*sad smile* She is my fav character.

Marina:Same with Jesse,but you haven't kill him yet.

Me:Well I like Judai and i killed him on one of my stories I'm suppose to write XD But I'm more concentraded on how it all began...I already know how it's going to end ^w^

Marina:You do? So the chapters are going to be less or more?

Me:More. Because I want to put some history on each charater ya know? To make it look interesting.

Marina:Good point. Anyways~

Me&Marina:Read and review please~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


End file.
